


Hevnen er søt

by Bewa, Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Best buds [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hevn - Freeform, Humor, Hvite løgner, M/M, Revansje
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Jada, neida, så...Så gøy var det å skrive noe sammen, at vi ikke klarte å la vær å skrive videre. Om Isak og Evens ønske om en liten "hevnaksjon" mot Sana og Yousef.Så er jo spørsmålet; hvordan skal de gjøre det, og får de det til?En liten takk til Jannat, som virkelig gikk inn for å legge ut tråder vi kunne gripe til historien...❤





	Hevnen er søt

**Author's Note:**

> Jada, neida, så... 
> 
> Så gøy var det å skrive noe sammen, at vi ikke klarte å la vær å skrive videre. Om Isak og Evens ønske om en liten "hevnaksjon" mot Sana og Yousef. 
> 
> Så er jo spørsmålet; hvordan skal de gjøre det, og får de det til? 
> 
> En liten takk til Jannat, som virkelig gikk inn for å legge ut tråder vi kunne gripe til historien...❤

**_Søndag_ **

Meldingslyden fra Evens telefon gjør at de snur seg mot kjøkkenbordet begge to. Isak står med stekepinsetten i hånden og snur bacon, mens Even rører metodisk i eggerøren han insisterte på å lage.

Isak ser på ham, smiler, lener seg mot ham og kysser ham.

Even gikk aldri hjem i går, resten av kvelden og natten var en endeløs lang, myk, varm tilstand mellom dyner, puter og madrass. Bare avbrutt av takeaway pizza, spist i sengen, noe som endte med alt for mye smuler i sengetøyet og en full vaskemaskin nå, mens de lager søndagsfrokost sammen.

Even drar stekepannen til siden, går bort til bordet og plukker opp telefonen. Han gløtter opp på Isak og smiler. “Det er Yousef. Han lurer på hvordan kinoen var.”

Det flyr en faen i Isak.

“Du, ikke skriv noe.” Han legger de siste baconbitene på tallerkenen ved siden av koketoppen og skrur av plata. “Jeg mener, skriv at det gikk dritt eller noe. At jeg stakk, eller at du stakk. Eller hvasomhelst, bare ikke skriv noe som gjør at de tror at det de planla gikk bra..”

“Hæ?” Even ser på ham med store øyne, “Ikke bra?”

“Hevn, Even!”

Ansiktet til Even lyser opp. “Ja?” Han nikker. “Ja! Hevn.”

 

Isak går mot ham, Even har fortsatt telefonen i hånden. Isak ser opp på ham, ser inn i de blå øynene som han innbiller seg at han aldri kan se seg mett på, stryker noen hårstrå bort fra pannen hans og kysser ham lett. “Skriv noe sånn som _bra film, synd dere ikke fikk sett den, hvordan går det med guttungen til Elias?_ ”

Even ler, men taster inn meldingen og trykker send. Skriveboblen kommer opp med en gang, og det tar bare noen sekunder før svaret til Yousef kommer opp.

 

**_“Isak da? Hvordan gikk det?”_ **

 

Even ser på ham, smiler, tar et skritt nærmere så de står helt inntil hverandre. Isak kjenner lukten av Even snike seg inn i nesen hans, og legger pannen sin mot hans. “Det gikk jo veldig bra det.” Even hvisker mot ham.

“Veldig bra. Best faktisk. Men du kan ikke skrive det, ikke hvis vi skal kødde med dem.”

“Nei, men hva da?”

“Skriv at det sikkert går bra med meg, men at jeg gikk rett etter at filmen var ferdig.”

“Okey? Sikker?”

“Nei, eller jo. Nei, skriv at jeg sa jeg skulle på do, også kom jeg aldri tilbake. Da kan jeg si til Sana at jeg baila. Hun kommer til å tro på det.”

“Sikker?”

Isak nikker og ser på Even som skriver og sender meldingen.

“Jeg… jeg har gjort det før.”

“Har du?” Even ser på ham, legger hodet på skakke. “Veldig glad du ikke gjorde det i går ass.”

“Var ikke i tankene mine en gang. Tror ikke beina mine hadde klart å gå fra deg uansett hva som hadde skjedd i går, ikke etter du kysset meg.”

“Ikke mine heller.” Evens lepper stryker varsomt over hans, før kysset blir litt dypere.

Det dirrer i telefonen igjen, og Even tar den opp.

 

**_“Even, serr. Hva skjer?”_ **

 

“Jeg skriver _Ingenting. Isak stakk på do og ble borte. Det er hva som skjedde. Jeg skjønner ingenting._ ” Even ser på ham, trykker send og Isak begynner å le  “Nå tar det sikkert ti sekunder før jeg får melding fra Sana her.”

De rekker ikke en gang å sette bacon og eggerøre på bordet før telefonen til Isak vibrerer på benken. Even ser mot den og smiler når Isak går og henter den. Selvfølgelig er melding fra Sana. Isak tar med seg telefonen til kjøkkenbordet og setter seg ned før han åpner meldingen.

 

**_“ISAK! Hva skjer? Hvorfor stakk du i går?”_ **

 

“Jeg visste det. Jeg visste det. Det var rigget.” Isak smiler mot Even. “Hva skriver jeg nå?”

Even ser på ham mens han forsyner seg med eggerøre og bacon. “Du må først spørre hvordan hun vet det?”

“Seff.” Isak skriver kort og greit. _Hvordan vet du det?_ og sender meldingen.

Skriveboblen kommer med en gang, men så blir den borte, og Isak legger bort telefonen sin og forsyner seg med frokost, ser på Even som sitter på andre siden av bordet. Føttene til Even beveger seg mot anklene hans, langsomt opp og ned, og han glir inn i en deilig boble av blåe øyne, varme bein og strålende smil.

Han klarer nesten å ignorere duringen i telefonen som kommer etter en liten stund, men er litt for nysgjerrig, spesielt når Even også nikker mot telefonen hans. “Sana?”

Isak nikker og tar opp telefonen.

 

**_“Yousef har fått melding fra Even om at du stakk på do og ble borte? Hva skjedde? Trodde du var keen jeg?”_ **

 

Isak viser meldingen til Even og de ler litt begge to. “Hun skulle bare visst.” Isak rister på hodet, ser ned i telefonen igjen. “Jeg dropper den med at jeg stakk. Jeg skriver at vi fikk god kontakt, men når jeg kom ut fra do så var du borte....” Han ser opp på Even i det han trykker send, forsetter å prate, “da kommer sikkert Yousef til å sette inn støtet, jeg gleder meg til å se hva han skriver når Sana forteller det, for hun kommer til å gjøre det.”

Even begynner å le. Med hele ansiktet. Sånn at Isak bare må le med ham, for hele ansiktet hans blir borte i smil og latter. “Hva er det? Hva ler du av?”

Even trekker pusten, klarer å stoppe latteren. “Vi fortsetter med elektrikervitser eller?”

Isak skjønner hva han har sagt.“Ja? Sana har øst ut av seg med dem på jobben det siste, så jeg har blitt skadet.... Men jeg kunne jo spedd på med noen biologiordspill også?”

“Som hva da? Celledeling og symbiose?” Even rynker brynene og smalner øynene.

“Næh… vi holder oss til elektrikeren kanskje?”

Telefonen til Even dirrer, og de ser på hverandre. Ansiktet til Even sprekker opp i et stort smil igjen når han ser på telefonen. “Yousef.”

 

**_“Sana sier at Isak sier at det var du som stakk.”_ **

 

De leser meldingen sammen og begynner å le. “Skriv _Diskuterer du meg og Isak med Sana?”_ Isak ser på Even og gliser. Even skriver og sender.

Telefonene ligger svarte og helt stille, ikke en vibrering, ikke et meldingsvarsel i sikte, og de sklir tilbake til frokostboblen og hverandre.

  


 

Når de senere på ettermiddagen sitter tett sammen i sofaen og ser på film, vibrerer det på bordet, og begge telefonene lyser opp på likt. De ser på hverandre og Even hever øyenbrynene og smiler. “Matchmakerne?”

“Sikkert.” Isak nikker, strekker seg fram, griper begge telefonene og gir Even hans og ser på sin egen. “Melding fra Sana her i alle fall.”

“Og fra Yousef her.”

De åpner meldingene. “Jeg er bedt på middag på fredag.” Isak ser på Even.

“Jeg også.” Even gliser. “Hva svarer vi?”

“Ingenting.” Isak gliser. “Enda.”

“Men de ser jo at vi har lest meldingene.”

“Åja, faen. Men da svarer vi ett eller annet om at vi ikke vet enda. Jeg sier at jeg kanskje skal spise hos mamma og pappa eller noe.”

“Mm, jeg kan si at jeg kanskje skal på date?”

“Hæ? Skal du på date?”

“Mm.” Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham lett. “Det er en sånn sykt kjekk fyr som driver og kjøper masse lamper og maser om at jeg skal montere dem. Jeg har lyst til å ta ham med på kino igjen.”

Isak ler. “Sånn for å faktisk få sett den filmen da eller?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, for å kunne sitte bakerst og kline i mørket.”

 

 

**_Mandag_ **

 

Det er helt umulig å konsentrere seg om bakteriekulturene under mikroskopet, når det eneste han klarer å se er de blå øynene til Even fra morgenen da de sa hadet i bilen. Det eneste han kjenner på leppene, er restene av kysset han fikk og fingrene til Even som krøllet seg i nakken hans.

Even hadde blitt over fra i går. Han hadde bare vært en kjapp tur hjem til seg selv for å hente arbeidsklær og arbeidsbil, før han kom tilbake i går kveld. Det var den lengste timen Isak hadde opplevd på lenge. Han klarte ikke å gjøre noen ting annet enn å sitte og stirre på klokken og vente på at dørtelefonen skulle si fra at nå var han der igjen. Og kvelden i går….Isak må trekke pusten og virkelig konsentrere seg om å sitte rolig, må ikke tenke på det, må ikke tenke på det… Timene fram til arbeidsdagens slutt kommer til å føles som en uendelig strøm av langsomme sekunder som bare snegler seg avgårde. Hvem hadde egentlig bestemt at en arbeidsdag skulle vare så lenge? 8 timer var jo grusomt lenge når man bare vil være et annet sted.

 

“Jorden kaller Isak?” Stemmen til Sana skjærer gjennom rommet og drar Isak ut av tankene.

“Hæ?” Isak ser på henne, det slår han plutselig at han sikkert har et påklistret, forelsket glis etter å ha tenkt på Even litt for lenge, mens han prøvde å se noe i mikroskopet.

“Jeg har prøvd å få kontakt med deg flere ganger allerede. Hvor er du?”

“Jeg prøver å jobbe her da.” Isak fnyser lett, men vet ikke om han er overbevisende nok.

“Jobbe? Du sitter jo bare og stirrer jo.”

“Gjør jeg vel ikke.” Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. Han gjør jo det, men trenger hun å bry seg om det?

“Du gjør det.” Sana nikker bestemt, før hun ser på ham.  “Men Isak? Fredag?”

“Hva med fredag?”

“Middag? Vil du komme og spise hos oss?”

Isak lener seg fram, legger albuene på bordet, smiler. “Hvis du blir med og lager maten? Altså vi lager den sammen, Yousef, du og jeg?”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, vi kan lage mat sammen, vi tre? Lasagne for eksempel?”

“Isak? Serr? Må jeg være med å lage mat for at du skal komme og spise middag hos oss?”

“Sana? Serr.” Isak svarer som Sana spør og Sana gir ham en grimase tilbake når Isak fortsetter. “Jeg elsker å lage mat, og det er hyggelig å lage mat sammen. Kan jeg ikke for en gangs skyld få se dine matlagingsskills in action da?”

“Så du innrømmer at jeg faktisk har matlaginsskills?”

Isak ler, har hørt rykter fra Yousef om at de skillsene er ikke-eksisterende, men velger den rolige veien. “Det vet jeg jo ingenting om, for jeg har jo aldri laget mat med deg. En gang må være den første. Det er hyggelig da, Sana!”

“Okey. Det er greit.” Sana nikker. “Lasagne. Vi handler ingredienser.”

Isak nikker. “Men ikke Toro-pakke altså! Jeg sender deg handleliste.”

Sanas ansikt er uttrykksløst, men det aner ham at hun var inne på Toro-tanken for hun sukker nesten uhørlig. “Ikke Toro. Greit.”

“Oss tre eller?”

“Hæ?” Sana ser brått opp på ham.

“Ja? På fredag? Du, Yousef og meg? Oss tre?”

“Eh, jada. Tror det. Åssen det?”

“Nei, bare lurte jeg.” Isak ser på henne, holder blikket hennes til hun viker, og han smiler for seg selv og ser ned i mikroskopet igjen.

Isak er fornøyd, så fornøyd at han litt etterpå, når Sana står med hodet dypt inn i det ene labskapet, drar fram telefonen og tekster Even.

 

 **Isak:** _“Middag på fredag i boks. Sana, Yousef og jeg skal lage mat. SAMMEN.”_

Det tar ikke mange sekundene før svaret fra Even popper inn.

 **Even:** “ _Skal SANA lage mat?”_

 **Isak:** _“Jeg satte det som betingelse for at jeg skulle komme.”_

 **Even:** _“De er desperate for at vi skal møtes altså. Skulle nesten tro de tror vi kan passe sammen.”_

 **Isak:** _“Kloke folk.”_

 **Even:** _“Jepp. Savner deg forresten. ❤”_

 **Isak:** _“Og jeg savner deg. ❤”_

 

 

“Isak?”

For andre gang på kort tid blir Isak revet ut av egne tanker av Sana. Hun stirrer på ham, og han ser forskrekket opp på henne. “Eh ja?” Han kjenner at han blir varm i ansiktet, men prøver å se så alvorlig ut som han klarer. “Hva er det?”

“Hvem tekster du med? Det ser jo ut som du har lyst til å forsvinne inn i den telefonen jo.”

“Ingen.”

“Neivel?” Sana smiler skjevt til ham. “Ingen. Veldig som denne ingen får deg til å smile da.”

Isak strever for å komme på noe fornuftig å si. “Det var bare Eskild, han skriver så mye morsomt da. Eller ikke morsomt da, men teit liksom. Sånt som man bare må smile av liksom.”

“Mhm.” Sana er ikke overbevist, Isak ser det. Og han tenker han må være litt mer forsiktig med å melde Even på jobb når hun er der.

 

 

 

**_Tirsdag_ **

“Yousef maser om den middagen, jeg har fått tre meldinger bare nå i ettermiddag.”

Even ser på ham over middagen de har laget sammen. Alt går liksom så lett sammen med ham, til og med å lage mat sammen bare glir friksjonsfritt - de kuttet grønnsaker, stekte fisk, kokte pasta - alt innimellom korte kyss, lette berøringer og smil. Isak ser på Even som rynker litt på pannen og tydelig er litt oppgitt over kompisen.

“Han er vel stressa fordi jeg svarte Sana i går da?”

“Sikkert.” Even tar en fiskebit i munnen og tygger. “Men hva svarer jeg da?”

“Skriv at du ikke vet enda, fordi du ikke vet når kinoen begynner. Men at han får beskjed på torsdag.”

“Ja?” Even ser på ham.

“Ja. Også går vi på kino på fredag, jeg og du, etter at vi har vært der?”

“Det er jeg helt med på.” Even smiler, og Isak kjenner beina hans mot sine under bordet.

“Ikke sant. Fikk sykt lyst til å sitte på bakerste rad og kline med deg i mørket igjen.”

Even ler. “Etter det jeg sa i går?”

“Jepp. Har tenkt på det flere ganger. Det er jo romantisk da, kino, mørkt, popcorn og klinings.”

“Det er det.”  Even lener seg fram over bordet og Isak møter ham på midten og får et kort kyss.

 

Isak må bare spørre når de har satt seg ned igjen. “Even?”

“Mm?”

“Den kvelden du var her og monterte de pendlene i vinduet. Glemte du, eller “glemte” du verktøykassen din da?” Isak lager hermetegn i luften når han prater.

Even ser på ham, smiler litt skjevt. “Jeg glemte den på ordentlig… eller jeg kom på den allerede da jeg gikk ned trappen den kvelden, men tenkte det var en grei unnskyldning å komme opp hit igjen dagen etter.”

“Jeg ble litt tatt på sengen kan du si.” Isak ler. “I dobbel forstand.”

“Du det så jeg. Men hva tror du jeg ble, da du åpnet døren i bare boxeren, jeg trodde jeg skulle dø på flekken. Faen så fin du var da, med håret til alle kanter, og bare den stramme boxeren. Det var like før jeg overfalt deg.”

“Det hadde ikke vært meg imot.”

“Jeg vet jo det. Nå.”

Isak ler. “Men apropo klær og sånn. Fra nå av, når du skal ut og montere hos folk, så må du ha på deg t-skjorter eller skjorter som du kan stappe ned i buksene dine. Og som holder seg der.”

“Hæ?” Even ser på ham.

Isak rødmer nesten av det han skal si, men han må bare si det. Må la Even få vite hva han gjorde med ham den første dagen, da han monterte taklampen.

“Du vet den første dagen du var her, med taklampen? Da du ropte på meg og spurte om det var passe høyt?” Isak ser ned og pirker forsiktig i maten.

“Ja?” Even blir usikker, Isak hører det i stemmen hans.

Han gløtter opp på Even og kjenner at han smiler litt. “Jeg så ikke på taklampen en gang. Jeg så bare på deg, fordi t-skjorten din gled opp, og når jeg sto nede og så opp på deg, så så jeg hele magen din, hoftene dine, brystkassen din, alt. Og du var sykt sexy.”

“Du så ikke på taklampen?”

“Nope.”

“Det var derfor du sa det var passe når den hang så lavt?”

Isak nikker og Even begynner å le.

“Den henger alt for lavt.” Isak nikker og begynner å le han også, når han sier det og Even ler enda mer.

“Jeg lurte litt på det, men sa ingenting. Kunden har liksom alltid rett da.”

“Ikke denne gangen.” Isak ser på ham, nøler litt før han fortsetter. “Eller, jeg hadde jo rett da. Om deg.”

 

 

**_Onsdag_ **

Isak kommer først på laben.

 

Jævlig tidlig.

 

Han har kjørt med Even, som skulle på et oppdrag allerede klokka syv, så da ble det sånn.

Halv syv.

Han har aldri vært så tidlig på jobb før, det er han helt sikker på. Han går ut av laben igjen og inn på pauserommet. Setter den faste koppen sin i kaffemaskinen og venter utålmodig på at den varme væsken skal fylle koppen hans og gi kroppen en etterlengtet dose koffein.

Han setter seg ved spisebordet og blar gjennom nettavisene mens han slurper kaffe og kjenner at kroppen begynner å virke litt igjen. Den virka for halvannen time siden også, men ikke på den måten han må virke på jobb. Må få koffeinet opp til hjernen for å få litt omgang der, det må mer til enn endorfiner og oxytocin for å overleve en dag på jobb nå.

 

Det går i døren bak ham og han hører et svakt gisp. Han snur seg rundt og ser Sana som står der med vidåpne øyne.

“Hei?” Isak ser på henne, må smile av henne og ansiktet hennes, det ser neste ut som om hun er på vei til å besvime.

“Isak? Hva skjer?”

“Hva da?” Isak later som han ikke skjønner.

“Hva gjør du her? Du er jo ALDRI her før kvart på åtte, tidligst.”

“Næsj. Fikk ikke sove. Var like greit å komme seg på jobb.” Han trekker på skuldrene, later som ingenting.

“Serr?” Sana tar et skritt mot ham, klapper ham på skulderen. “Hvem faen er du som har overtatt kroppen til Isak?”

Isak ler kort og rister på hodet. “Skjerp deg Sana, det er ikke så utrolig at jeg er her nå da. Det har skjedd før.”

Sana rister bestemt på hodet. “Det.Har.Det.Ikke. ALDRI!”

“Neinei, men kanskje jeg begynner med det fra nå av da. Komme tidlig, gå tidlig. Vi har jo tross alt flexitid. I dag kan jeg gå tre liksom.” Isak tar kaffekoppen og reiser seg, går ut av personalrommet og inn på laben. Kan ikke snakke mer med Sana nå. Vet jo så inderlig at hun har rett.

Han har aldri vært så tidlig på jobb før.

 

Aldri.

 

 

Rett etter lunsj tikker det inn en melding, Isak kjenner det vibrerer i lommen mens han holder på å sette blodprøver i dyrkningsskapet. Han gjør seg ferdig, drar opp telefonen. Ser at Even har sendt ham melding. Han ser mot Sana. Hun sitter dypt konsentrert over noen rapporter, så han tar sjansen på å lese den. Tenker et øyeblikk på om det er lurt, reaksjonen til Sana på meldingsutvekslingen hans mandag tatt i betraktning, men han klarer ikke la være.

 

 **_Even:_ ** _Yousef sier du vil ha nummeret mitt?_

 **_Isak:_ ** _Hæ?_

**_Even:_  😉** _Yousef sier at Sana sier at du vil ha nummeret mitt…_

**_Isak:_ ** _Wow, de er skikkelig på de to nå._

 **_Even_ ** _: De har jo rett da._

 **_Isak:_ ** _Rett?_

 **_Even:_ ** _At du vil ha det._

 **_Isak:_ ** _Seff vil jeg ha det,❤_

 **_Even:_ ** _Og jeg vil ha ditt, og deg. ❤ Når er du ferdig på jobb?_

 **_Isak:_ ** _Ikke før 1500_

 **_Even_ ** _: Det er alt for lenge til. Klarer ikke å IKKE tenke på deg._

 **_Isak:_ ** _Ikke jeg heller. Sana gav meg nesten tredjegradsforhør da jeg var her da hun kom kvart på sju i dag._

 **_Even:_ ** _Serr?  Men du? Kan du avspasere?_

 **_Isak:_ ** _Ikke i dag, tror jeg…_

 **_Even:_ ** _Joda, please… jeg er ferdig snart. Har så lyst til å se deg igjen, nå liksom. Lenge siden sist._

 **_Isak:_ ** _Even, det er litt over fem timer siden du så meg sist._

 **_Even:_ ** _Akkurat, alt for lenge siden._

 **_Isak:_ ** _Jeg kan kanskje klare å gå klokka to. Kanskje jeg skal dra den med at elektrikeren kommer?_

**_Even:_ ** _… hadde tatt seg ut._

**_Isak:_ ** _En ny en…_

 **_Even:_ ** _En ny elektriker?_

 **_Isak:_ ** _Ja, Sana vet jo ikke noe om det…_

 **_Even:_ ** _Ah… du skal lure Sana med at du skal ha en ny elektriker til å montere opp en ny lampe da?_

 **_Isak:_ ** _Ja? De to vegglampene jeg fikk fra “Christiania Belysning”, de ligger jo fortsatt i esken. Tror ikke han elektrikeren jeg fant virker lenger. Kanskje han er tom for strøm?_

 **_Even:_ ** _Du syns det virket sånn i dag tidlig? At han var tom for strøm?_

 **_Isak:_ ** _Kanskje ikke akkurat tom da nei…_

 

Isak kjenner han blir varm i kroppen når han igjen tenker på det de gjorde i dag tidlig, lenge før vanlige folk - og egentlig Isak noensinne - pleide å være våken. Men sammen med Even var han ganske så våken.

 

 **Even:** _Tenkte meg det. Jeg kan gjøre det igjen, bare du kommer deg fra jobb.❤_

 **Isak:** _Jeg skal prøve. ❤ Wish me luck!_

 

Isak kikker bort på Sana. Hun sitter fortsatt med ansiktet langt ned i rapporten, og har forhåpentligvis ikke merket den lange meldingsutvekslingen han har hatt med Even. Han kremter.

“Du Sana? Jeg må stikke snart jeg. Det kommer en elektriker til meg mellom to og fem.”

Sana bråsnur seg mot ham. “Elektriker?”

“Ja. Jeg må få satt opp de to vegglampene jeg vant. Jeg bestilte elektriker på mandag, og han kunne komme i dag.”

“Even?”

Isak må trekke pusten dypt og gjøre seg så alvorlig han kan, selv om ansiktet hans gjerne vil gi henne det bredeste smilet han kan få til. “Nei.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Vet ikke jeg vel. Det skulle komme en annen. Vet ikke hva han heter jeg. Men jeg må uansett stikke snart.”

Sana ser på ham, reiser seg og kommer mot ham. Isak svelger lydløst, og fokuserer på å være alvorlig. Tenker på rapporter og blodprøver, celledyrking og stafylokokker. Smittsomme, gule stafylokokker. De verste. Og han tror han klarer det når hun kommer helt bort.

“Sikker på at det ikke er Even?”

Isak holder den alvorlige, smittsomme stafylokokker-masken og nikker. “Ja, Sana. Helt sikker. Even stakk da vi var på kino, hvorfor skulle jeg gidde å spørre etter ham igjen?”

“Så du innrømmer at du var litt interessert?”

“Eh, ja. Det har jeg vel gjort før?”

“Fint.” Sana bare nikker og snur seg. Setter seg på plassen sin igjen. “Bare stikk du. Du var jo her så tidlig, så det går fint. Du har vel haugevis av avspasering å ta ut uansett.”

“Ja?” Isak blir plutselig usikker på om han har ødelagt hele hevnplanen, men kan egentlig ikke tenke seg det. Men noe han er helt sikker på, er at Even kommer til å få en melding av Yousef i løpet av kvelden.

 

Meldingen kommer.

De sitter, eller mer ligger, i sofaen og ser film når telefonen til Even varsler om innkommende melding. Even ser på den og ler.

“Det er melding fra Yousef. Han skriver at Sana sier du er interessert.”

“Faen.” Isak ler. “Busted.”

“Det har slått meg da, i løpet av de siste dagene. At det kanskje er en liten interesse der.”

“Hæ? Hva var det som avslørte meg?”

“Skal jeg ramse opp alt?” Even snur seg mot ham og smiler. “Jeg kan jo begynne med hendene dine som tafser over alt.”

“Tafser? Jeg tafser ikke.”

“Nei, du gjøre ikke det. Hendene dine er myke, varme og deilige, og jeg digger når du tar på meg.”

“Jeg også. Noe mer?”

“Mm.” Even kysser ham. “Tungen din, leppene dine, hele munnen din.”

“Okey, jeg skjønner. Jeg er avslørt.”

“Jupp. Men hva svarer jeg Yousef?”

“Okey?”

“Okey? Ikke noe mer?”

“Næh, hvorfor det? De må jo jobbe litt for det.” Isak ler inn mot halsen til Even, og Even sender kjapt meldingen til Yosef og slenger fra seg telefonen, bøyer seg over Isak og smiler.

“Og nå må jeg bare sjekke alle de avslørende punktene litt mer. For å være helt sikker.”  

 

 

**_Torsdag_ **

Isak går med tunge skritt opp trappene til leiligheten sin. Den eneste tanken han har i hodet, er at Even ikke kommer over i kveld. Han må på et kveldsmøte på jobben, visste ikke hvor seint det ble så han hadde sagt at han kom til å dra hjem til seg selv etterpå. Isak er ikke helt enig. Skjønner ikke hvorfor. Eller han gjør jo det. De bør kanskje ha litt tid hver for seg også. De har  vært sammen hele tiden siden lørdag, ja bortsett fra når de har vært på jobb da. Men morgenene, ettermiddagene, kveldene og nettene. All den tiden har de vært sammen, pratet, blitt kjent, bare de to.

 

Det er litt rart å tenke på det, syns Isak, at de bare passer sammen på en måte. Det har vært så naturlig, at Even har vært hos ham helt siden lørdag. Isak har ikke tenkt tanken på at Even må dra hjem til seg selv en eneste gang. At alt de gjør, bare ser ut til å klikke på plass. Som de er to biter i et stort puslespill som passer perfekt sammen, som lager det perfekte bildet, allerede. Sammen? Som i kjærester? Det kribler i magen når han tenker på det. Sånn skikkelig kribling, sånn deilig følelse som sprer seg rundt i hele ham. De har ikke snakket om det. Men de er vel kanskje det? Er de ikke? Det kjennes sånn ut for Isak, at de er det. Og han håper jo at Even tenker det samme. Eller at det er noe Even også vil. Det er helt sikkert at det er noe Isak både ønsker og vil.

Han klarer sikkert å ombestemme Even med noen meldinger utover kvelden. Isak smiler for seg selv når han tar de siste trappetrinnene.

Idet han skal til å låse opp sin egen dør, går døren til naboleiligheten opp.

“Isak! Hei!”

 

Eskild.

 

“Hei Eskild!”

Eskild kommer ut av leiligheten sin, går forbi ham og bort til trappen. Han ser ned, før han snur seg mot Isak igjen og smiler.

“Hva?” Isak trekker på skuldrene.

“Nei, jeg bare ser om du har med deg elektrikeren din i dag også.”

“Elektrikeren?”

“Ja? Han kjekke, høye duden som du har hatt med deg hver dag siden lørdag. Det er Even han heter? Det er i alle fall det navnet jeg har hørt gjennom veggen de siste ettermiddagene og kveldene. _Eeeeveeeen, å jaaa…_ iblandet _Åååååå, æææææ, åhåhåhåh,_ og noen _fy faen, fuck og jaaaaa_.”

Kroppsspråket til Eskild når han refererer til de stønnene han sikkert har hørt gjennom de litt for tynne veggene mellom leilighetene, fortjener egentlig en medalje, men Isak blir for flau til å kommentere det, bare ser på Eskild og snur seg mot døren. “Fint det Eskild, hadet.”

“Isak da. Stopp.” Eskild legger hånden sin på døren hans, hindrer ham i å åpne den. “Ikke så keen på å snakke om hva dere gjør bak lukkede dører, det er greit. Men dere har fått kontakt skjønner jeg? Spenning i luften? Glødende hett og mye støt?”

Isak sukker. Rister på hodet og sier ingenting.

Eskild bare fortsetter når han kommer mot Isak.. “Jeg har jo sett dere da. Både når dere kommer hjem på ettermiddagen og når dere reiser tidlig på morgenen.” Han børster bort noe usynlig fra skulderen til Isak, og smiler. “Veldig koselig da, Isak.

Han skjønner at han ikke kommer noen vei, at det bare er å legge alle kortene på bordet. Eskild kommer aldri til å gi seg uansett.

“Okey, okey. Ja, han heter Even. Ja, han har vært her hver dag siden lørdag. Ja, vi har… .”

“Made løøøøøv?” Eskild lener seg med ryggen mot døren hans og ser på ham.

“Har det fint..” Isak rister på hodet og må le litt av Eskild. Han forandrer seg nok aldri. “Og nei, han kommer ikke i dag. Han skal på et møte på jobben.”

“Kjipt da.” Eskild smiler. “Men du? Han har ikke en kjekk elektrikerkollega da? En som jeg kan møte, så kan vi gå på dobbeldate.”

“Jeg vet ikke Eskild. Hvordan kan jeg vite det?”

“Spør da!”

“Skal jeg spørre Even om han har noen kjekke kolleger som du kan gå på date med?”

“Ja?”

“Eskild. Serr.”

“Jammen da spør jeg ham selv da, han dukker sikkert opp i trappen her snart igjen.”

“Nei Eskild, deg gjør du ikke!”

“Men da gjør du det da.”

Isak kjenner at han begynner å bli oppgitt. Dytter Eskild bort fra døren og åpner den. “Eskild, nei. Bare nei. Kanskje senere, men ikke nå.”

“Ikke så sur da, Isak. Du må jo være blid nå, du er jo in love.”

Isak går inn i leiligheten sin og ser på Eskild. “Hadet Eskild. Vi snakkes.”

“Isaaak! Vær så snill da.” Eskild følger etter ham og stiller seg i døråpningen. “Spør Even da. Jeg har også lyst til å møte en elektriker.  Dessuten, har jeg lest en sånn _10 gode grunner for å date en elektriker_. Den ene av grunnene er at de har gode fingerferdigheter.” Eskild lener seg mot dørkarmen, lar fingeren gli ned over karmen til låskassen, lar fingeren sin sirkle rundt hullet i låskassen, lukker øynene, legger den andre hånden på brystet sitt, bøyer hodet bakover og slipper ut et lavt stønn. “Tenk på det da Isak!”

“ESKILD! Slutt! Jeg skal spørre da, hvis det passer seg sånn!” Om han ikke gir Eskild litt nå, kommer han aldri til å gi seg.

“Takk Isak!” Eskild legger begge hendene på hodet hans og kysser ham på pannen. “Jeg visste det!” Han snur seg og går mot sin egen leilighet. “Kos deg når Even kommer i kveld da. For du kommer nok til å overtale ham til det.”

Isak lukker døren og puster ut. Lurer igjen på hvorfor han kjøpte denne leiligheten, men må le litt av Eskild også. Han er jo akkurat som han pleier.

 

Han klarer seg i litt over fire timer. Da har han vasket badet, skiftet på sengene (igjen), vasket kjøkkenet, støvsugd stuen, laget middag, spist alene, frosset ned restene og jobbet litt. Klokka er litt over halv ni når rastløsheten er så påtagende at han river til seg telefonen og sender Even en melding.

 **Isak:** _Savner deg. Kom hit til meg da?_ ❤❤❤

Meldingen blir ikke lest med en gang, så det bare å synke ned i sofaen og zappe gjennom alt og ingenting for å se om det er noe å se på. Han har sikkert bladd gjennom førti filmer når duringen fra telefonen får ham til å miste kontrollen i gulvet.

 **Even:** _Såpass? ❤_

Isak smiler av meldingen. Kan nesten se for seg smilet til Even og de strålende øynene hans.

 **Isak:** _Ja…. 😢_

 **Even:** _Savner deg også. Jeg kommer. ❤❤_

  
  


 

**_Fredag_ **

Det er Yousef som åpner døren når Isak ringer på litt før fem fredag ettermiddag.

“Hei Isak! Kult at du ville komme!” Han demper stemmen. “Hvordan i all verden fikk du overtalt Sana til å være med og lage mat? Det har jeg aldri klart!”

Isak smiler, “Kollegatriks.” Han henger av seg, før han går inn på kjøkkenet der Sana står og ser på alle ingrediensene. Isak ser på henne.

“Hei!”

“Hei Isak.” Hun sukker og peker. “Trenger man virkelig alt dette for å lage en god lasagne?”

“Jepp.” Isak går bort til henne og studerer alt, ingenting mangler som han kan se.

Sana tar opp en pakke gulrøtter. “Gulrøtter i lasagne? Det ante jeg ikke.”

“Raspede gulrøtter i tomatsausen gir en god, søtlig smak Sana. Bare vent. Du kan jo begynne å skrelle noen? Vi trenger tre tenker jeg.” Isak ser på Sana. “Det er til oss tre?”

Sana veksler et kjapt blikk med Yousef og Yousef rister på hodet. “En kompis av meg kommer. Håper det går fint.”

“Ja jøss. Sikkert hyggelig det. Mutta? Adam?”

“Nei.” Yousef ser på ham. “Even.”

Isak trekker pusten. Konsentrerer seg om å spille overrasket og samtidig være litt oppgitt . “Å. Even.”

“Ja, du sa jo at du likte ham.” Sana skyter inn, blikket hennes borer seg inn i ham. “Og han **_er_ **veldig ålreit altså. Jeg skjønner ikke helt hvorfor han bare gikk fra deg på kinoen på lørdag. Han pleier ikke å være sånn.”

Yousef nikker og fortsetter. “Jeg skjønner det heller ikke. Han virket jo…”

“Hva da?” Isak kjemper med seg selv og latteren som bobler i magen, når han ser Yousef og Sana halvveis ukomfortable på sitt eget kjøkken. Men det betyr jo at han klarte å spille rollen sin godt.

“Nei, glem det.” Yousef rister på hodet. “Men han kommer i alle fall.”

“Okey.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og tar med seg løk og hvitløk bort til vasken for å få skrelt og delt løk. Og for å slippe å se de to andre i øynene.

 

Med løken surrende i kjelen ser han bort på Sana som strever med å skrelle gulrøtter. Han ler for seg selv når han ser hvordan hun håndterer grønnsaksskrelleren og gulroten. “Sana… Du må dra mot deg. Bruk tommelen på enden av gulroten og dra skrelleren mot deg.”

“Hæ? Jeg KAN skrelle gulrøtter altså, Isak!” Sana ser på ham med nesten sammenknepede øyne.

“Okey!” Isak kaster hendene opp i luften. “Du kan skrelle gulrøtter.” Han rister lett på hodet så fort Sana har snudd seg mot gulrøttene igjen. Yousef kommer opp på siden av ham og hvisker.

“IKKE snakk med henne om gulrotskrelling. Jeg har prøvd. I flere år. Hun virker ikke.”

“Jeg ser det.” Isak hvisker tilbake.

“Hva skal jeg gjøre?” Yousef tar et skritt tilbake og snakker litt høyere, antageligvis så Sana ikke skal få mistanke om noe.

“Du kan lage bechamelsausen?” Isak ser på ham.

“Seff.”

 

  
Sanas gulrøtter blir etter mye om og men ferdig skrelt, og hun får raspet dem uten å raspe for mange fingre i samme slengen. Idet hun slenger rivjernet i vasken, ringer telefonen hennes og hun ser på dem og mimer “Elias”, peker på telefonen og går ut av kjøkkenet. Isak og Yousef ser på hverandre og trekker synkront på skuldrene. Begge vet at hun sniker seg unna, og begge lar det skje.

De smaker etterhvert på tomat- og bechamelsaus og sier seg godt fornøyd med den, før de begynner å legge sauser og pastaplater lagvis i formen.

“Isak?” Yousef ser på ham mens han legger pastaplatene over det første laget med bechamelsaus.

“Mm?”

“Hva tenker du om Even da?”

“Even?”

“Ja? Han er innmari hyggelig altså. Og han… eller jeg tror kanskje at han liker… deg.”

“Veldig rar måte å vise det på, ettersom han stakk på lørdag da.” Isak må virkelig fokusere på å få tomatsausen til å ligge jevnt over pastaplatene når han sier det. Det kiler sånn deilig i magen når Yousef sier det han sier. Det er jo ikke sånn at Isak ikke har skjønt det, men det er noe med å høre andre si det.

“Ja, enig. Og han er egentlig ikke sånn. Jeg skjønner ikke hva som skjedde da. Even er egentlig den snilleste og hyggeligste jeg vet om. Kanskje det hele var en misforståelse?”

“Misforståelse?” Isak klarer faktisk å fnyse ordene ut. Han ser på Yousef.

“Ja? Kanskje dere gikk om hverandre eller noe?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Altså, det kan ikke være **_så_ **vanskelig å vente på noen som er på do da.”

“Nei, kanskje ikke?” Yousef heller ostesaus i formen og ser på ham. “Men det kan jo skje da. Even er liksom litt distre av og til, men allikevel, han har snakket mye om deg de siste ukene.”

“Okey?” Isak kjenner han blir litt nysgjerrig. På ekte. Hva har Even sagt? “Hva… hva har han sagt da?”

“Nei, det er vel ikke noe spesifikt han har sagt, mer det at han stadig vekk har nevnt navnet ditt, og fortalt at han har vært hos deg og montert de lampene da, og sånn.”

“Javel?” Isak holder seg så kald som han bare klarer, selv om han kjenner at hjertet banker litt raskere enn før.

“Ja, også har han jo gått rundt med sånne drømmende øyne da, som om han tenker på noen hele tiden. Og jeg trodde jo det var deg, helt fram til søndag da.”

“Ja, litt rar måte å vise det på når han stakk.” Isak biter seg i leppen for ikke å smile når han sier det. Kjenner han er glad at dette er over snart, for å stå her å lyve for Yousef, det er ikke spesielt kult. Å gjøre det mot Sana, som han tross alt har kjent mye lengre er litt greiere, selv om det ikke er greit det heller. Men til Yousef. Snille, rettferdige, gode Yousef. Det gjør faktisk litt vondt.

 

Sana kommer inn på kjøkkenet igjen i det Yousef setter salatbollen i kjøleskapet og Isak putter de siste tingene i oppvaskmaskinen.

“Oi, er dere ferdige alt? Det var Elias, jeg måtte bare prate litt med ham.”

Isak ser på henne.”Er guttungen syk enda?”

“Hæ?”

“Ja? Var det ikke guttungen hans som ble så syk på lørdag da, så du måtte passe den andre eller noe?” Isak trommer lett med fingrene på kjøkkenbenken, nyter å stresse Sana litt.

“Eh… jo, joda. Neiass, det går bra med ham. Det var ikke det nå, det var… eh... Han lurte på noen ord i epikrisen til guttungen.”

“Epikrisen? Har han fått utskrift av legejournalen til guttungen etter et besøk på legevakten.”

“Eh ja? Altså vi snakker Elias her altså.” Sana rødmer litt.

“Okey…” Isak trekker på skuldrene, ser at Sana er ute på tidenes rotur, mistenker at det er en blank løgn, men lar den ligge.

 

 

Det ringer på døren idet Isak lukker døren til stekeovnen og tenker at lasagnen må ha ti minutter til. Han blir værende på kjøkkenet når Sana og Yousef går ut i gangen for å åpne. Han må virkelig konsentrere seg for ikke å smile for bredt, for ikke å styrte ut i gangen og legge armene rundt halsen på Even og klemme han. Kysse ham. Han må klare dette. DE må klare dette.

 

 

Stemmen til Even høres over stemmene til Sana og Yousef. Isak hører ikke hva de sier, men når stemmene blir svakere, skjønner Isak at de har gått inn i stuen i stedet for å komme ut på kjøkkenet. Han blir egentlig litt lettet, kan jobbe litt mer med å puste og konsentrere seg og legge en plan for hva han skal si når han kommer ut i stuen.

Yousef stikker hodet inn på kjøkkenet. “Kommer du ut i stuen eller?”

“Jada. Kommer nå. Måtte bare rydde litt.” Isak kaster papiret han har i hånden i søpla og følger etter Yousef. I stuen sitter Even ved spisebordet allerede. Isak ser på ham, og Even nikker.

“Hei!”

“Hei. Og takk for sist.”

“Samme. Du ble borte?” Even ser på ham med det blå blikket sitt, og Isak kjenner det helt ned i tærne. Han setter seg ned på den ene bordenden, ved siden av Even.

“Jeg ble borte? Det var du som ble borte. Jeg skulle bare på do, og når jeg kom ut derifra, så var du forsvunnet.”

“Hvor lenge var du på do da? En halvtime?”

“Nehei.” Isak rister på hodet når han setter seg ved bordet. “Jeg var ikke lenge. Sto og ventet på deg utenfor.”

“Du kom ikke ut der jeg sto og ventet i alle fall.” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham og lener seg bakover på stolen. Isak kjenner at foten hans beveger seg mot sin egen legg, smiler så vidt, før han husker at han må være alvorlig. 

“Og hvor ventet du?” Isak ser på ham med det han tror er det strengeste blikket han kan gi.

“Utenfor doene i førsteetasje.”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på ham. “Serr?”

“Eh ja?”

“Jeg var jo ikke der jeg da.” Han begynner å le når han ser på ansiktene til Sana og Yousef som stirrer måpende på dem. Heldigvis blir han reddet av alarmen på komfyren og han reiser seg og går ut på kjøkkenet. Sana følger etter ham.

 

“Hva var det der?” Sana ser på ham.

“Hva da?”

“Tror begge at den andre stakk, også var det ingen av dere som stakk?”

Isak drar på skuldrene. “Tydeligvis.”

“Men da er det jo bare å kjøre på da.”  Sana dulter ham i siden når han har satt fra seg lasagnen på benken.

“Kjøre på?”

“Ja? Han er jo interessert, du er interessert. Bare å kjøre på.”

“Så det er derfor vi er her sammen? Fordi du og Yousef driver og prøver å spleise oss?”

“Eh, nei.” Sana snur seg fort rundt og henter salaten i kjøleskapet. “Det er, det er bare tilfeldig det. At Yousef inviterte Even i dag. Og jeg inviterte deg. Det var bare for å være hyggelig.”

“Mhm?” Isak ser på henne, og han kan faktisk se antydning til rødming i kinnene til Sana. Det er uvant. “Særlig, Sana!”

 

Han griper lasagneformen og går ut i stuen. Der avbryter han nok Yousef og Even midt i en samtale, for det blir helt stille, og Yousef ser på ham når han plasserer lasagneformen midt på bordet. Sana kommer taus etter med salatbollen. De sitter på hver sin ende av det lille, firkantede bordet. Sana sitter tvers ovenfor Isak, og Yousef tvers ovenfor Even. Med en gang Isak setter seg ned, kjenner han foten til Even som legger seg varsomt over hans igjen. Han stryker med tærne over vristen hans, og opp til ankelen. Berøringen gjør godt, og han kjenner han slapper litt av, selv om han gjerne skulle hatt en klem også.

“Nå spiser vi!” Sana sier det høyt og nikker til Even. “Begynn du. Det er Isak og Yousef som har stått for mesteparten av lasagnen. Bortsett fra gulrøttene. De har jeg skrellet.”

Even nikker. “Er lasagnen like god som maten jeg pleier å få her, så gleder jeg meg.” Han ser på Isak. “Og som den fiskesuppen jeg fikk hos deg. Den var også digg.”

Isak nikker og Sana ser på ham. “Fiskesuppe?”

“Ja? Even fikk fiskesuppe hos meg for to uker siden, da han var hos meg og monterte de nye pendlene i vinduene i stuen.”

“Å?” Sana snur seg mot Even. “Isak er sykt god til å lage mat. Skulle ikke tro det om du hadde kjent ham på videregående, da var det kun svartbrent grandis, men han har kommet seg.”

“I motsetning til deg?” Isak ser på henne mens han smalner øynene og prøver å fortelle henne at han skjønner hva hun holder på med.

“Jeg er ikke så ille, Isak!”

“Eh, jo, Sana! Du hadde sikkert svidd egg om du skulle kokt noen.”

“Sier han som serverte meg te av varmt springvann på videregående.”

“Jeg var 17! Jeg ante vel ikke hvordan man skulle lage te. Jeg drikker jo ikke det skvipet. Jeg drikker bare kaffe. Og øl.”

Yousef skyter inn fra siden. “Even er også god på å lage mat....”

Sana supplerer. “Han lager sykt gode chebakia, og jeg tror den beste pizzaen jeg har smakt, ever liksom,  er en av dine.” Hun nikker til Even som smiler.

“Kult. Jeg har aldri smakt chebakia.” Isak rister på hodet. “Men jeg har sett det, ser sykt godt ut!”

“Det er det.” Even nikker.

“Kanskje dere må komme hit en annen gang, så kan vi lage det sammen?” Sana ser på dem begge og smiler fornøyd.

“Vi?” Even og Isaks ser på henne og sier det i kor.

“Ja, eller dere da.” Sana ler.

 

Praten går lettere rundt bordet, og lasagnen blir fortært under det som kan kalles hyggelig atmosfære. Det vil si, Isak merker at Yousef og Sana prøver å selge dem inn hos hverandre, for makan til skryt har han aldri opplevd. Det er nesten så han blir flau. Han møter blikket til Even noen ganger, og han ser at Even tenker mye det samme, for han trykker foten hardere mot Isaks sin innimellom, og Isak  må himle med øynene.

“Sana? Hjelper du meg med å rydde av?” Yousef ser på henne og nikker mot kjøkkenet. Hun reiser seg med en gang og tar tallerkner og bestikk, mens Yousef tar lasagnefatet og salatbollen. Begge blir borte.

 

Isak lener seg mot Even. “Går bra dette?”

Even lener seg mot ham og smiler, “Jepp. De er litt søte da, så mye hyggelig som de sier om oss.”

“Jeg vet. Har aldri hørt Sana si så mye fint på så kort tid jeg.”

Even ler, han legger hånden sin på kneet til Isak og stryker over det. “Men det er jo ikke noe rart da, for du er jo så akkurat så fin som hun beskriver deg.”

 _Syns du_? Ordene ligger på tungen til Isak, men han slipper dem ikke ut for han må trekke pusten i steden. Lar ordene til Even bli med pusten på veien inn og kjenner at det kribler i magen av dem, de varmer, sånn ordentlig godt. Even smiler fortsatt når Isak gløtter opp på ham, og han kan kjenne tommelen til Even bevege seg lett over kneet.  

Even bøyer seg litt fram, søker blikket til Isak og hvisker. “Er du klar for etterpå eller? Sånn rett etter desserten?”

Hånden hans glir oppover låret til Isak, litt for langt, så Isak skyver den ned igjen, og legger hånden sin over Evens. Klemmer den. “Jepp.” Han bøyer seg fram. “Mer enn klar. SPesielt til å være alene med deg. Filmen driter jeg i.”

Even hever øyenbrynene. “Driter du i filmen?”

“Mm. Jeg går bare all inn for den kliningen jeg, på bakerste rad.” Isak bøyer seg fram for å kanskje få et lite kyss allerede nå, men Even rister på hodet.

“Du får ikke noe kyss nå.”

Isak setter ut furteleppen og blunker med øynene mot Even, men han bare rister på hodet. Og takk for det, tenker Isak sekundet etterpå når de hører skritt som kommer fra kjøkkenet og mot stuen. Even drar hånden til seg, og Isak retter seg opp og begynner å prate om noe annet enn klining på bakerste rad.

“Sana og jeg ble biologipartnere på Nissen allerede. Og siden har vi vært buds.” Isak ser opp på Sana. “Og **_best_ ** buds.”

Sana smiler og nikker når hun setter dessertskålene på bordet. “Best buds.”

“Som krangler så busta fyker innimellom.” Yousef tilføyer i det han setter is og bær på bordet.

“Jaja, men det er sånn best buds er.” Sana setter seg og ser på Yousef. “Sånn som meg og deg.”

Isen sendes rundt og de forsyner seg godt alle sammen. Foten til Even ligger mot Isaks igjen, og han beveger den opp og ned over ankelen hans. Isak presser foten sin mot Evens og får et lite smil tilbake.

 

Når skålene er tomme, reiser Even seg, ser på Yousef og Sana. “Tusen, tusen takk for maten, alle tre. Sorry, men jeg må nesten stikke allerede jeg. Jeg har en avtale om ikke så lenge. Jeg nevnte det for Yousef da jeg svarte at jeg kom.”

“Å? Du må gå så tidlig ja?” Yousef ser på klokken. “Den er jo ikke mer enn litt over halv åtte da?” Yousef ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene og blikket vakler fra Sana til Isak og tilbake til Even.

“Kinoen begynner halv ni, så jeg må nok det.”

“Wow. Så hyggelig med date da!” Sana ser på Isak som strever for å holde masken helt vanlig.

“Veldig. Gleder meg skikkelig. Det er bare kino da, men da passet det jo perfekt med deilig mat her først. Tusen takk igjen.”

“Ja, ikke sant. Og bare hyggelig” Yousef sukker.

“Hyggelig å møte deg Isak. Kanskje vi ses igjen?” Even strekker ut hånden mot ham.

“Takk det samme.” Isak tar hånden hans og klemmer den. Han holder kanskje litt for hardt, litt for lenge, men han tror ikke Sana og Yousef merker det.

 

 

Even går fra bordet og forsvinner ut i entreen. Isak hører at han tar på seg jakke og sko og går ut døren. Yousef og Sana ser på Isak idet de hører døren slå igjen.

“Så?” Sana ser på ham.

“Hva da?”

“Han er hyggelig vel? Even?”

“Joda, veldig hyggelig! Men er jo ikke noe å tenke på lenger, han skal jo på date.”

“Skjønner ikke dette jeg ass.” Yousef mumler mens han rister på hodet.

“Hva da?” Isak ser på Yousef.

“Ingenting, Isak.”

 

Det ringer på døren, og Yousef går for å åpne. Isak hører stemmene til Yousef fra entreen.

“Even?”

Sana reiser seg og går raskt ut i entreen hun også. Isak følger etter henne. Han kjenner kriblingen i magen, og må konsentrere seg skikkelig for ikke å begynne å le.

“Glemte du noe?” Sana ser på Even og snur seg når Isak kommer opp bak henne.

“Ja.” Even smiler. Det skikkelig store smilet, øynene hans stråler mot Isak og Isak går fram mot ham, og Even tar tak i hånden hans, klemmer den og drar ham inntil seg.. “Jeg glemte daten min.”

“Hæ?” Sana ser på dem med store øyne, Yousef mister haken og følger Sanas intelligente utbrudd med et langtrukkent “Whaaaaat?”

“Sorry, men vi måtte bare.” Even ler når han legger armen rundt Isaks skuldre.

“Det var så sykt dårlig gjort å sette oss opp forrige lørdag. Selv om vi hadde det kjempefint, så måtte vi bare ta litt hevn.” Isak kjenner at han ikke klarer å slutte å smile. “Vi skjønte fort at det med guttungen til Elias bare var kødd, så da måtte vi ta igjen.”

“Å fy faen.” Yousef legger ansiktet i hendene. “Dere har kødda med oss hele uka?”

Isak nikker. “Hele uka. Og hevnen VAR søt!” Han snur seg mot Even og kysser ham.

“Jeg visste det!” Sana roper det nesten ut der de står i gangen.

“Det gjorde du ikke det!” Isak ser på henne.

“Jeg skjønte jo det var noe, når du var på jobb før sju den ene morgenen da.” Hun smalner øynene og skuler nesten på Isak.

“Men du **_visste_ ** ingenting, Sana. Det kan du bare innrømme med en gang.”

Sana sukker. “Men det var i alle fall vår fortjeneste at dere fikk dratt på kino sammen på lørdag.” Hun nikker og smiler, lener seg mot Isak og hvisker. “Det fortjener vel i det minste en takk?”

“En takk?”

“Ja? Jeg sparer deg jo for både flere lampekjøp og for høye elektrikerregninger i framtiden, gjør jeg ikke?”

Isak bare ser på henne og rister på hodet. Han kjenner hånden til Even klemme  rundt skulderen hans, drar han mot seg.“Men vi må nesten gå nå, så vi rekker kinoen.”

“Men… men….” Yousef har fått tilbake taleevnen, og de ser på ham alle tre. “Dere er sammen? Dere kødder ikke lenger nå? ”

Isak ser på Even og Even ser på ham. Det kribler i magen når begge nikker på likt, både til hverandre og til Sana og Yousef. Even kysser ham, rett foran øynene på Sana og Yousef, øynene hans møter Isaks. “Dette er ikke på kødd.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke på kødd. Det er helt sant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takk for at du leste, har du lyst til å legge igjen en kommentar, blir vi veldig glade! ❤❤


End file.
